El pirata, el marinero y la dama
by The kid of the Moon
Summary: Fic perteneciente al reto "Los olvidados del Fandom" del foroforo la Mansión Hellsing. Personajes olvidados...quién esta mas olvidado que los pobres ancianos, que interrumpieron el cercano enfrentamiento entre Alucard y Anderson.


Hellsing no me correponde, pertenece a Kuota Hirano.

Fic perteneciente al reto "Los olvidados del Fandom" en el Foro La Mansión Hellsing.

Marie, Henry y Dan no eran personas normales.

Marie, juraba a todo el mundo que su esposo fue Napoleón Bonaparte, tuvo tres hijos y uno de ellos protegía una ciudad del crimen como un heroe enmascarado.

Henry, es un ilustre marinero en busca del temido capitán pirata Cocomora.

Y Dan... es el famoso Cocomora, ladrón del tenedor perteneciente a la llorona.

Compartían más que una edad avejentada. Vivían en la misma casa de retiro, padecieron el abandono de sus familiares y crearon un mundo fantástico donde ellos eran más que unos simples ancianos.

Y ahora se encontraban en una peligrosa misión.

Marie, lo supo todo el tiempo temiendo que sucediese. Ahora Dan y Henry toman sus palabras como sabías profecías.

Todos sus ancianos compañeros caminaban idiotizados tras la joven de rubia cabellera, "Bruja" fue el termino ideado por Dan para llamarla, con su basta experiencia como pirata él podía identificar a las criaturas sobrenaturales.

-¡No caeremos bajo su influyentes atributos!- Henry se negaba a obedecer órdenes en contra de su voluntad, inspiraba a Marie y el capitán a luchar.

-Aunque no estaría mal observarla un poco más- Dan no paraba de mirar con detenimiento al enemigo, se sentía atraído hacia ella, no de una manera morbosa, más bien como el tierno asombro de un niño.

-¡Estás loco Cocomora! ¿Quieres que ella absorba tu alma y devore tus huesos?. Tu mismo lo dijiste las brujas marinas son peligrosas- Henry reprochó el interés de su compañero, no habló en voz alta pero el tono demostró la severidad de la situación.

-¡No seas bastardo Henry! Lo mencione para crear una estrategia, nunca debes atacar al enemigo sin saber cuan fuerte es- Cocomora lució molesto, alzó su bastón amenazando con golpear al marino. Actuar y mentir siempre se le dio de maravilla, no admitiría que la joven bruja ya lo había hechizado.

Seguían a los demás ancianos sin dejar atras sus planes de fuga. Ellos sabían que esta visita al Museo iba más allá de una salida recreativa; teorías surcaban la mente de los tres aventureros.

La rubia era gentil con ellos, tenía paciencia y era amorosa, más no dudaban que detras de esa fachada se escondían un par de enormes colmillos listos para arrancar la piel sus huesos.

-¿Algún plan henry?¿Dan?- Marie sentía impaciente.

-Por favor vengan por acá- la melodica voz de la bruja empaño la voluntad de todos. Henry bufo de molestia, no sería mandado de nuevo.

-¡Basta!- su gritó resono en la galería, la joven vestida de policía, pareció asustada ante su acto. -¿Quieres decirnos de una vez que es lo que planeas muchacha?- Henry dio un paso al frente, hablar fuerte le costaba debido al uso de la dentadura postiza.

Seras calló, no tenía ni la menor idea que hablaba aquel señor.

-Como capitán de la nave, yo, el pirata Cocomora te ordenó hablar sirena- Dan mostró su autoridad ante su enemigo, su bastón apuntaba a la rubia aparentando una ostentosa espada.

El rostro de Seras no podía mostrar más confusión.- ¿Pirata... Cocomora?- ¿Esto era un juego o una broma?'

-¡Calla y limitate a responder criatura!- Marie intervino, no le gustó que Seras mencionara el nombre de tan ilustre capitán, en sus labios el dulce nombre se convertía en veneno.

Los demás ancianos miraban a Seras y a los aventureros, espectantes.

Ella nego con su cabeza. -Avancen, más adelante podran encontrar una pintura de Luís...- creyo quelo mejor era pasar por alto aquella situación.

-¡Detente!- Marie tomó una pieza de libre exhibición amenazando con soltar la reliquia, su frágil cuerpo se movía considerablemente ágil para su octogenaria edad.

-¡Jo. Marie!- Dan se sintió excitado ante la acción de ella, tenía el impulso de seguirle y tomar otro objeto.

Seras palidecio, muy ancianos podían ser, pero estaría en problemas si ella dejaba caer la pieza. Los gritos de Sir Integra comenzaban a escucharse en su cabeza, lo que vendría si no calmaba la situación.

-Está bien,.esta bien- Seras dio un paso al frente, acercandose poco a poco -Les diré para que estoy aquí- Ella requería de todo el poder de su imaginación para crear una escusa creible.

-Yo...Yo- nada lograba venir a su mente y lo que llegaba no la convencía ni ella misma.

-Habla, no temas- demandó Henry.

Marie aún sostenía la pieza, pero sus intenciones parecian haber disminuido.

-Sólo..sólo quiero una vida normal, como cualquier humano, sin seres sobrenaturales ni nada, estoy cansada de eso- Seras bajo su rostro. El pirata, el marinero y la dama, estudiaron cada parte de su cara, se miraron entré sí en un juicio silencioso.

-Entonces..¡Bienvenida seas! Siempre hay lugar para un monstruo arrepentido entre los humanos- Henry habló con orgullo, una parte del discurso tocó una parte sensible de Seras.

Marie colocó la pieza en su lugar y Seras pudo respirar tranquilamente.

Los tres ancianos se adelantaron, dejando a la draculina con el resto del grupo.

-¿Sabes que están locos verdad?- la voz rasposa de otra mujer mayor atrajo su atención.

-Sí... me he dado cuenta- respondió con un suspiro. "Tal vez no tanto" se dijo para sí misma después que la señora retomara su camino.

Seras corrió a retomar su lugar como guía del grupo, sin objeciones por parte de los aventureros.

Un singular abrigo rojo y una túnica negra, no eran buena señal, menos si éstos estaban tan cerca. La draculina se apresuró a llegar junto a su maestro, sabía que la pequeña muestra de unos humanos envejecidos calmaria su sed por derramar la sangre del paladín, y en Anderson pareció surgir efecto también. Seras podía afirmar que ese día todo había salido perfecto, evitó dos tragedias, eso era magnífico.

-Mira esa puesta en escena Marie- Dan parecía maravillado por el hombre con gabardina roja. -Sabes antes de enfrentarme contra Choc-co Cris-pie yo lucía así de apuesto y gallardo-.

-¿A sí? Pues yo era idéntico al amable padre, que por cierto es mas apuesto que el joven disfrazado de Santa Claus- contradijo Henry sin desear quedarse atrás.

-¡No hables tonterías bastardo! Acepta Henry que yo siempre he sido mejor que tú. Más guapo, Inteligente, Carismático y mejor navegante- Dan alzó de nuevo su bastón dispuesto a golpear al marino.

-¡Henry Wellington, Daniel Lauren Platt! Cayense los dos- regaño Marie, mientras seguían el recorrido.

Alucard no pudo evitar sonreir ante los disparates del trío.


End file.
